


Changes

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Creepy vampire, Cuddles, Dean is super cute, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Disappearance, Drinking, Dry humping on a chair, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Grinding, Hair Pulling Kink, Heart Break, Hurt Dean, Impala, It's actually just the reader tied to Dean's bedpost, Jealous Dean, Language, Light Bondage, Little argument, Make Up, Make up sex, More smut cause well..., Oral Sex, PWP, Possessive Dean, Sam's a little jerk(ish), Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, dom!Dean, fight, getting caught, goodbye kiss, hurt!Dean, hurt!reader, kind of, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walks in on the reader changing and he can't help but seeing her differently from that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, let me know what you think about it *wink*  
> Feedback is always welcome.

Two months, two months since Bobby had introduced you to the Winchesters and they had asked you to move in with them. They enjoyed your company and you were a great huntress, not to mention that your charms came in handy when they needed information from someone.

It didn't matter if you were talking to a man or a woman, you were able to crack anybody after just a few minutes, and Dean could never understand how you did it. You were a few years younger than Sam, which made him treat you like a little sister, while Dean, well he treated you more like a friend, not that you minded.

The only thing you couldn't stand about them, was the need they felt to keep you safe. During every hunt, they did everything in their power to keep you out of harms way, even if it meant them getting hurt instead. No matter how many times you saved their asses, or the fact that you had been trained by Bobby, just like them, they still saw you as a damsel in distress.

A tough damsel in distress, who could kill any Supernatural creatures, but still a damsel in distress. Today's hunt had been no different, even though it was just a salt n' burn, they tried to protect you in any way, which ended up with Dean being thrown against a wall.

To say you were pissed, would be an understatement. You didn't speak to any of them for the whole ride back to the bunker, you put your earphones on and practically jumped out of Baby, before Dean had the time to park her.

"I think she's really mad this time..." Sam commented, turning to Dean and waiting for his opinion, "Oh yeah? What makes you say that? The frown she's been wearing, or the fact that she jumped out of the car and slammed Baby's door?"

That answer earned Dean one of Sam's infamous bitchfaces, but after all those years, he didn't care anymore; he grabbed his stuff and made his way to the bunker, followed by his worried, little brother. Once they were inside, Sam spoke again, "I think you should go talk to her"

Dean stared back at him with a 'What? Why me?' expression on his face, to which Sam shrugged and added, "You're better with the whole 'I did it to keep you safe' speeches" After that he grabbed his duffel bag and left, "That's just bullshit, Sammy, you just don't want her to stop seeing you as the nice, big brother"

He waited for Sam's answer, but the tall man just walked faster towards his room, "Bitch" Dean mumbled, before walking to the kitchen; if he was going to face a pissed off version of you, he needed some amber encouragement.

He went to his room first, since yours was just a few doors down, and dropped his duffel bag inside, removing his jacket and boots as well. When he realized there was nothing else he could do to delay, what he was sure was going to be one of the hardest things he'd ever had to face; he made his way towards your door.

He stopped in front of it, and was surprised when he noticed it was open, he was ready to bet that you would've locked yourself inside. Normally he would've knocked, but he was sure you'd tell him to leave and close the door, so he didn't.

He slowly pushed the cracked door open, and froze in his spot; your back was to him, your very naked back, was to him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew you were beautiful, no one could doubt that after watching you turn men into jelly just by flashing them a smile, he'd just never looked at you that way.

Maybe it was the fact that Sam treated you as a little sister, or maybe the fact that Bobby, practically introduced you as his daughter; Dean had no idea, but he knew he'd never be able to look at you the same way he did before.

He had to leave before you turned around and found him spying on you taking your clothes off, he could talk to you in the morning. Still, he couldn't move, 'Maybe she put a shirt on' That thought didn't convince one bit, but he opened his eyes anyway.

The sight he was met with, took his breath away. You had just unbuttoned your pants, and were slowly pulling them down. You stepped out of your jeans and bent down to pick them up, allowing Dean a nice view of your panty-clad ass.

He cursed himself when a grunt escaped his lips, there was no way you didn't hear that. He slowly backed from your door, and walked as fast as he could to him room trying to make as little noise as he could. He reached for the knob, just as you poked your head from your door, "Dean? Are you...ehm, okay?"

He looked your way and relief flooded his body, when he saw that you'd put on one of the many shirts you'd stolen from him and his brother. "I-Yeah...just my back hurts a little" You nodded in understanding and glanced back inside your bedroom, "You want me to give you a massage or something? Sam says I'm pretty good"

'Yeah, I bet you can do amazing things with those perfect, little hands of yours' He bit his lip at his thought, and shivers started to run down his spine, as he imagined your hands on his body, "No...uhm, it's nothing a good night's sleep won't fix"

You smiled and all of a sudden, he realized what those poor guys you flirted with had to be feeling, "Look, (Y/n), I'm sorry about the whole 'keeping you out of harms way' thing, I know it gets on your nerves, but we just..."

"Want to keep me safe, I know...and I'm sorry for slamming Baby's door" You flashed him a cheeky grin, and he couldn't help himself, he had to smile back, "Yeah, about that. I think you should apologize to Baby in person"

He winked at you and you chuckled at how dorky he was, "I will...tomorrow. Night, Dean" He watched you disappear into your room, before he murmured a 'Night, (Y/n)' he was sure you didn't hear.

The next day, he couldn't look you in the eye, not after spending the night jerking himself off at the thought of you. You, on the other hand, had no idea why he was treating you like that, thinking he was still mad about you being 'mean' to his Baby.

During the following days, you were more than a little frustrated; probably cause you had the biggest, dumbest crush on the elder Winchester, since...forever. What you didn't know though, was that he did look at you, all the time; he just waited until you were too busy to realize it.

He couldn't think of anything else that wasn't you, and it was driving him crazy. After a few days he went back to being his usual self with you, but only cause he couldn't stand Sam's questions anymore.

You walked inside the living room, and found him watching Dr. Sexy MD. You didn't mind that show either, but Dean always ended up joke-wrestling you for the remote when you took it away from him; and let's just say, you were up for anything if it gave you the excuse to touch him.

You sat down on the couch next to him, and casually reached for the remote; he was so focused on what was happening on the screen that he didn't notice. He did though notice when you changed; you saw him from the corner of your eye, as he slowly turned towards you.

"(Y/n)?" His voice was a low growl, and it made you immediately wet. You looked at him with the most innocent face you could pull, but you felt a smile creep up on your lips and you knew he was going to make you pay for changing his show, when you saw the evil smirk on his own lips.

You didn't even have time to open your mouth, that he was on top of you; his hands trying to grab the remote you were hiding behind your back, "Give it to me, (Y/n)" His tone was serious, but you could see the smile in his eyes; you shook your head 'no' and stuck your tongue out at him.

"Oh, it's war, baby" You started to laugh as he tried to get around your small frame to the device, but let's just say, luck wasn't on his side at that moment. He shifted to get a better angle, and placed his elbow on your ponytail, pulling at it in the process.

You closed your eyes and moaned, you'd never told anyone, but hair pulling always got you going, "Oh God, I'm sorry, I didn't-Wait, did you just moan?" Your eyes snapped open as you realized Dean was still on top of you, "What? No! What are you talking about?"

You pushed him off and sat up, the remote completely forgotten by the both of you; you turned towards him and he smirked, that God-damned smirk he had every time he managed to make you flustered with some sexual remark.

"You sure? Cause that totally sounded like a moan, (Y/n)" You looked back at the TV, just to avoid his green, inquiring eyes. He shifted a little closer, and you held your breath, his warmth radiating off of him and setting your body on fire. He gently grabbed your chin, and tilted your head towards him until you were looking him straight in the eye.

You felt his hand slowly creep back towards your hair; you knew what he was going to do, and he even gave you the time to stop him, but you couldn't, you were lost in the spell that were his eyes.  
You felt his hand combing through your ponytail, and released a shaky breath, your tongue darting out to wet your dry lips.

You expected him to pull your hair, but he didn't; instead he removed your hair tie, letting your hair down, "Now, that's more like it" He spoke the words in a low, husky voice and you shivered with excitement. Your hands trailed up his arms, stopping at his biceps to squeeze the firm muscles and then continued their journey to his shoulders.

He smirked and gently tugged at your hair, another moan escaping your parted lips, as he bit down on his, "You gonna tell me again that wasn't a moan?" You still refused to admit it, not that he thought you'd give in that easily.

He leaned down and brushed his lips on your ear, his hand tugging on your hair again, this time a little firmer and you arched against him, a groan you immediately regretted, escaping your mouth, "That's what I thought. You're a kinky little thing, aren't you?"

You nodded against his chest, and he chuckled, the sound filling you ears deliciously, "You make the prettiest noises, you know...and I think I wanna hear you making some more for me" You felt your heart beating like crazy, and your body starting to heat up.

He moved his lips towards your own, and just when he was about to kiss you; Sam yelled for the two of you that dinner was ready. It was almost as if he had snapped out of a spell, he got up and left; he didn't say a word, not even glanced back your way.

You felt your heart sink in your chest at his actions, you thought you had finally gotten his attention, but it looked like you were wrong; you made sure you were presentable and then made your way to the kitchen as well.

When you entered the kitchen, you found only Sam sitting at the table with his salad and a half drunk beer, "Where's Dean?" You tried to make your question sound as casual as possible, hoping that Sam wouldn't notice your hurt expression. "Uh...his room. Said he wasn't feeling okay, grabbed his burger and left"

You hummed to let Sam know you'd heard him, and sat at the table too, playing with your food and eating some of it, when Sam gave you the 'big brother' look. You finished and kissed Sam goodnight, before walking to Dean's room; you needed some explanations.

You reached his door and where about to knock, when you heard a deep grunt from the other side. 'Is he? Oh my God, no way...he's probably watching TV or maybe it's still his back' You tried to find a reasonable excuse for the noises you were hearing.

"Ugh, fuuuck!" That was what settled the question, there was no mistaking a groan like that, and you were sure it was him and not the TV, you'd recognize his voice anywhere. You felt heat starting to gather in your lower regions, and a pretty vivid imagine of Dean Winchester touching himself popped in your mind.

You quickly made your way to your room and locked yourself in, you were in desperate need of some one-on-one time. You went to sleep that night with tons of fantasies about the green-eyed hunter, each more inappropriate than the other.

The following morning, you spent two hours, preparing yourself to face him, ending up deciding that no preparation would ever be enough for that; you took in a deep breath and left your room. You walked inside the kitchen, and sure enough, he was there; a huge mug of coffee in front of him.

"Morning, Dean" He chocked on his drink as he realized it was you, and cleared his throat before answering you, "Morning" He didn't look at you, his eyes glued to the paper in his hand. "Feeling better today?" Your question got his attention, and he looked up at you with a confused look.

"Sam told me you weren't feeling okay last night" He stared, a little more than necessary, and looked away as soon as he realized it, "Uhm, yeah, much better. Thanks" You nodded and walked to him, trailing your finger along his shoulder, before leaning down and whispering in his ear, "Nothing a good night's 'sleep' won't fix, I guess"

You had practically purred the world 'good', and he had to restrain himself from just getting up and taking you on the kitchen table. He looked up at you again, and you just shrugged, turning on your heels and leaving, with a sassy sway to your hips, as he stared at your back wide-eyed.

Sam came by your room around noon, telling you that he was going to visit a friend, but you knew he was going to spend the weekend with the girl he'd met at the bar a few nights before. He kissed your forehead and told you to call him if you needed anything, especially if Dean was bothering you.

You stayed in your room for a little bit, and then decided to head to the living room and watch some TV. You stopped when you saw Dean had beaten you to it; you were about to turn around, when an idea took form in your head. The whole situation felt like deja-vu, and maybe this time things would go differently, without Sam there to interrupt you.

You hadn't changed your 'pajamas', since you were planning on spending the whole day in your room, you didn't see the use. You sat down next to him, making sure to leave some space between the two of you, but not too much.

You noticed him visibly gulp when he realized you were wearing nothing more than a t-shirt; a t-shirt he was more than sure you'd stolen from him. You leaned back in your spot, and crossed you legs as seductively as you could, making sure he was looking at you.

He grabbed the half full glass of whiskey he had in front of him, and downed the it in one go, not even bothering to pretend he wasn't uncomfortable. You cleared your throat and leaned towards him, trying to keep a straight face, even though a smile was already tugging at your lips.

"You seem kind of tense, you sure you don't want that back rub?" He locked his green eyes on your (e/c) ones, staring in them for a while, searching for something, but you couldn't understand what. "I-I...Ehm..." You placed your index finger on his lips and shushed him; his breath catching in his throat when you touched him.

"Just relax, Dean, after all, you did get hurt protecting me and you hit your back, really, really hard..." You trailed off and scooted closer, draping your leg over his parted thighs, and lifting yourself up, straddling his hips.

He took in a deep breath, and stared you up and down; his eyes landing on your the shirt that had ridden up, leaving your thighs completely exposed to his view. You lifted his chin until he locked eyes with you again, and licked your lips, "I think it's my turn to do something for you"

You caressed his forearms with your fingertips; slowly making your way up to his broad shoulders, and increasing the pressure as you went. You reached your destination, and gently squeezed, leaning against him until your bodies were pressed together from the waist up; you reached his ear and whispered, with the most seductive voice you could muster.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna make you feel so, sooo good!" You nipped his ear lobe and he let out a deep grunt, resting his head against your collarbone. You grinned to yourself, proud of having a helpless Dean Winchester sitting underneath you.

You began to rub his shoulders, your hands going down to his shoulder blades, as far as the couch allowed them to and made sure to keep your head close to his, your breath fanning against his neck and ear, "You know, I walked by your room last night, Dean. And I heard you, I heard you moan just like you had made me moaning for you previously"

He tilted his head towards you, and you looked at him through your lashes, before your tongue darted out to wet your lips. "Fuck, I'm gonna need so much more alcohol..." He sat up, causing your bodies to press more together, and reached for the whiskey bottle on the table behind you.

"You wanna know what I did afterwards last night? I went to my room, and played with myself; I used my toy on me, hoping it was you..." He chugged down a good amount of the amber liquid, and closed his eyes to avoid looking at you. You smiled as you noticed a drop of whiskey trailing down his chin.

You leaned closer and licked it up, until your reached his bottom lip and sucked it between yours; he stared at you baffled by your actions, and you took the bottle from him, bringing it to your lips and drinking. He swiped his thumb on your lower lip, and you slowly parted your lips, sucking some of the alcohol off his digit, and moaning.

"Mmmm, tasty" He couldn't speak, his mind trying desperately to wrap itself around what was happening, and then suddenly, the words you had said previosly, registered, "Y-You got a toy?" You nodded slowly, your eyes never leaving his, "How do you think I get myself off every time after spending hours in the same car with you?"

He blinked a few times, and opened his mouth to speak, but then thought better of it, and shut it. You ground your hips against his, and he threw his head back; his bottom lip sucked between his teeth, "Is this what you were thinking about last night? Cause I think about you, Dean, all the time" You let out a shaky breath, and moved your hips again.

He answered your question with a small nod, unable to do nothing more, "You like that? Like how my pussy rubs against your big, hard cock? Ugh, you make me feel so good, Dean!" His eyes snapped open and locked on your pleasure filled expression; your back arched, eyes closed and lips parted.

You moaned as you felt your orgasm nearing; your damp panties and the fabric of his jeans, creating perfect friction. He held you closed as you shook on top of him, letting you ride out the aftershocks of your climix and keeping you close to his body; he'd never experienced something so intense.

"You okay?" His voice was so soothing, you could've fallen asleep if it weren't for the situation you were in, "Hmmm...God, can't even remember the last time I came that hard, and you didn't even touch me" His arms unwrapped themselves from your body, and he placed his hands on your thighs. 

"(Y/n), I...we, uhm, we shouldn't..." You lifted you head up from where it rested against his shoulder and looked him in the eye, "Yeah, sorry...should've asked you if you were okay with it. Look, if you don't want this, don't want me; it's okay. Just make it clear so I can stop making a fool of myself"

He shook his head smiling, "How can you still doubt how much I want you?" He thrust his hips up, and his hard member brushed against your clit, "Dean..." And that; that was what did it, he couldn't control himself any longer.

He crashed his lips to yours, his thumbs drawing tight circles on the insides of your thighs, as his hands squeezed them. He bit your bottom lips, asking for entrance and you moaned, giving him the chance to stick his tongue in, exploring your mouth and deepening the kiss.

You broke apart for air, and he started placing soft, wet kisses down your chin and along your jaw, stopping from time to time to tease your flesh with his teeth, "Damn it, Bobby is going to kill me!" You carded your fingers through his dirty-blonde hair, keeping his head close to your body, "You seriously thinking about Bobby right now?"

You finished your sentence in a breathy moan, as he began to leave open-mouthed kisses down your neck, "Uh...yeah? About Sammy too! I'm so dead when they find out I touched you...like this" He accentuated his words by placing a hand on your breast, and brushing your nipple through the t-shirt, bringing it to attention.

"It's none of their business. I want you to touch me, Dean" He felt a deep grunt rising in his chest, and he let it out when you tugged on his short hair. He ducked his head, and his lips latched on your nipple through the thin fabric of the t-shirt, and he smirked up at you, a mischievous glint in his eyes at your choice to ditch your bra for the day.

He gently grazed your sensitive bud with his teeth, and you arched your back, pressing more into him, "Dean...please" He bucked his hips at your begging, and his hands made their way under your shirt, lifting it as they trailed up, and you lifted your arms to help him remove it.

"Fuck. You're gorgeous, babe!" The words left his mouth in a growl, before he was kneading and sucking on your breasts again, "Dean?" He barely hummed, to let you know he was listening, but his attention never left your body, "Uh...room? You know, in case, uh, Sam comes back"

He nodded and got up with you in his arms, each hand on an ass cheek, kneading and squeezing it thoroughly, while his mouth was still teasing your nipples, "Dean, wait!" He lifted his head from your chest and locked his lust-blown eyes on yours, "What? Changed your mind?"

You chuckled and pecked his pouty lips, "Yeah, that ain't gonna happen. Just, grab my t-shirt, we can't leave any clues behind" You winked at him and he smiled, before brushing his lips on yours, making you melt in his hold, "Good thing one of us can still do some thinking"

He took your shirt and practically ran to his room, grunting and groaning every time you rubbed against his aching member, and stopping to press you against the walls, kissing the hell out of you, until you reached his door.

He walked to his bed, and sat you down on it while his hands desperately tried to find the switch to his lamp; you grabbed the hem of his shirt, and started to take it off of him, his hands working to help you as soon as he lit the room.

Once his upper body was naked in front of you, you began to press light pecks to his abs as your fingers worked to rid him of his pants. He pulled your hair until you were looking him in th eye, and bent down to kiss you, before he trailed his lips to your ear and whispered, "I think it's time to hear you making some of those pretty noises of yours"

You shivered and licked your lips, and he grinned, scooping you up in his arms and moving you up his bed, until your head rested on his pillow. He hovered on top of you, making sure not to crash you with his weight and kissed you, long and deep, his tongue slipping past your lips as they passionately moved with his.

He began kissing down your neck again, and you whimpered the loss of contact with his plump, soft lips; he went back to lavish your breasts as his fingers hooked in the waistband of your panties. He flicked his eyes to yours, silently asking for your permission, and you bucked your hips towards him with a smirk.

He traveled down your body, his lips attached to your skin as he went and removed your underwear, your hips coming off his bed to help him with the process. He threw them behind his back then kneeled down at the foot of his bed, and yanked you down from your ankles.

He parted your knees with his hands, and you moaned at the look of pure lust in his eyes, as he took in how wet you were already. He mumbled something under his breath, before you felt his lips on your moist folds. He licked and nipped at your outer lips, then separated them with his fingers, and licked a broad stripe from your entrance to your clit.

"Mmmm, tasty!" He sent you a teasing wink, and you chuckled breathlessly when he quoted your previous teasing words. He flicked his tongue on your clit, and you bucked your hips to get closer to him, making him growl and thrust two fingers inside of you.

He curved his digits in a hither motion, and brushed your g-spot as his lips closed on your clit and gently sucked on it. Your walls started to clamp down on his fingers and you tugged on his hair, yanking his head to yours as you sat up and crashed your lips on his, moaning shamelessly.

He pressed his thumb on your clit and sucked on your bottom lip, as you arched into him, "Dean, I-I...I'm gonna..." He kissed down your neck and nipped at your pulse point making you shudder against him, "I know...I got you, gorgeous" With that you let go, a loud scream of his name falling from your lips, before you collapsed on his bed; his hand still gently massaging you.

You wrapped one arm around his neck, and pulled him down on you; your other hand squeezing his bicep, you'd always had a thing for his toned muscles, "How 'bout you take those pants off?" He nodded eagerly and took off his pants and boxers, revealing himself to you.

You sucked in a shaky breath and reached for his hard member, "So big..." He smiled at your comment and bumped his nose with yours, "Bigger than your toy?" You bit your lip and nodded, "Definitely..." You stroked him, using his pre-come to slick your hand as he kissed you and slowly began to move in your grasp.

You tightened your grip on him, and he groaned, taking your hand off him and separating your folds with the tip of his member, coating it with your juices and rubbing against your clit. He slowly sunk into you, and you both let out a groan at the feeling. 

He bottomed out and stopped to give you some time to adjust to his size, his lips pressed to yours in a wet, slow kiss. You sucked on his tongue and he growled, "You can move, Dean..." He nodded and pulled back, to thrust back inside of you, hitting all the right spots. 

You set a sensual pace, him thrusting inside of you and you lifting your hips to meet him and make him go as deep as possible, "Damn, you're so tight" He sucked on your breasts, his teeth biting down on your nipples and you raked your nails down his back, leaving red marks on his freckled skin. 

"Dean, h-harder, please..." He brushed some hair off your face, and started to pound into you. He lifted himself into a standing position, still buried in you and placed your leg on his shoulder, the new position allowing him more access to you, "Want me to fuck you nice and hard, sweetheart?" 

You moaned your answer as he set a faster and harder pace, one hand keeping your leg in place and the other going to play with your clit. He felt your walls tighten on him, and cursed, his hips snapping back and forth to get you to your peak. 

You came hard around him, your mouth open on a silent scream of pleasure and your eyes shut. He twitched inside of you, his hips faltering as he neared his own orgasm, "Y-You...still on, fuck, pill?" You brought your leg back on the mattress and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Yeah...wanna feel you come inside me, baby" 

He cursed, burying himself deep inside of you and coming with a chocked out yell of your name. You lay back on his bed, both trying to regain your breaths, his hands stroking your sides and yours playing with his hair. 

He cleaned you with his discarded shirt and shifted you both until he was lying on his back; you rested your head on his chest with his arms both wrapped around your body, caressing it, "Never been happier about walking in a room without knocking" He chuckled and you looked up at him, "What are you talking about?" 

He kissed the tip of your nose before going back to staring at the ceiling, "The other day, I stopped by your room to give you the whole 'we just want to keep you safe' speech, and I pushed your door open without knocking, finding you almost naked" 

He smiled at the memory and you slapped his arm, "You spied on me while I was changing?" He nodded, and looked back down at you, "I didn't do it on purpose. I closed my eyes when I realized what I had walked in on..." Your expression softened, until he finished his sentence. 

"...but then I couldn't help myself and opened them again" He grinned sheepishly, and you wanted to scold him, but couldn't avoid smiling at the guilty/apologizing look on his face. "And then the way I saw you, kinda changed completely" You smiled and pecked his lips. 

"Mmmm, I like changes" He hummed in agreement, and kissed you again, his hand playing with your (h/c) hair. You stayed in his hold for a little, and then tried to get up, to go back to your room, "Hey, where you going?" You turned to him from your search of your panties. 

"Ehm, I thought you'd want me to...uh, what about the whole 'Sam killing you' thing?" He sat up and pulled you closer, nuzzling you neck, "After this, nothing is going to keep me apart from you...give me some time, I'll deal with Sammy..." 

He finished and kissed your lips, before locking eyes with yours to let you know he meant it; you smiled and lay back on his bed, pulling him down with you. You chatted a little, before you started to drift off to sleep, your head in the crook of his neck. 

He was about to follow your example and sleep, when he received a text from Sam: 'You better not be bothering (Y/n), or I'm gonna kick your ass when I'm back!' He sighted and closed his eyes 'Aaaand, I'm screwed!' His thought immediately changed though, as he looked down at your sleeping form. 

"I promise, I'll find a way, babe..." He kissed your forehead, and encircled your waist, pulling you closer to him and breathing in your scent before falling asleep.


	2. Jealous boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the reader are still hiding their relationship from Sam, and while on a hunt, Dean gets jealous about the reader flirting with a guy to get information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I finally wrote part 2 *high fives herself*  
> Uhm, I hope you like it, as usual let me know what you think about it.  
> Enjoy *kisses*

"Yeah, she ain't gonna do it!" Sam looked up from his laptop, to stare at his brother with a confused look, "What do you mean 'She ain't gonna do it', Dean?" You crossed your arms in front of your chest and smirked, "Yeah, Dean, what do you mean I ain't gonna do it?"

Dean flickered his gaze to yours, giving you a pointed look, to which you just smirked more. You didn't know why he was acting that way, you just thought he believed it was too dangerous for you; when the truth was that he was jealous.

He didn't like the thought of using you as bait again; didn't like the idea of another man touching you, while you flirted back to get the information you needed; he felt his skin crawl just hearing Sam talking about it.

He contemplated grabbing you and kissing you, right there and then, to show his brother that you were with him; maybe that would make him understand why he couldn't let you do it.

He quickly shook the thought out of his mind, before he did something that would inevitably ruin every chance you had to actually be together, and settled for picking at the label of the beer bottle he was nursing in his hands.

"Can't we find another way? The guy's a psycopath, we can't just send (Y/n) in there like that..." He tried to find a reason, but he knew that he's cause, was a lost one; you had faced far worse things all by yourself, and managed to come out of it without even a scratch.

"Dean, this is the easiest way! (Y/n) can go undercover, flirt with the guy, and find out what has been killing off all these women; in no time and without rising any suspicions. Besides you'll be there to intervene if anything happens"

Sam stared at his brother, his brows furrowed in confusion as he tried to understand what the real reason behind his reluctance was; but Dean had put on his best poker face, making it impossible for him to read his expressions.

"Dean, Sam's right. This is the easiest and fastest way, we could actually wrap up the case in less than two days" You flashed Dean your brightest smile, which usually was enough to lighten up his mood, but this time it didn't seem to work.

"Fine, do whatever you want...I'm gonna go pack my stuff" He got up and left the room, without even glacing back your way; leaving you and his brother staring confused at his back.

You reached Cleveland, where the killings were taking place, and booked a room at the motel you found closer to the crime scenes, hurriedly unpacking before going back to research.

You noticed Dean hadn't really spoken to you in quite some time, only asking you the necessary things before going back to whatever he was doing. Sam had gone on a supply run, and you were glad to finally have some time alone with Dean.

"Hey, baby, you okay?" You brushed his hand with your fingers, and he looked up from the laptop, locking his emerald eyes on your (e/c) ones, before he nodded his head in a grumpy way and went back to the case.

You got up from your seat, and walked around the table to where he was, closing the laptop in front of him, before you turned him to face you; your fingers combing through his dirty blonde hair.

"Can you tell me why you're so grumpy, Mr.?" He opened his mouth to speak, but it seemed like he couldn't find the right words to say, cause he closed it right away. You shook your head at his stubbornness, and sat down on his lap, straddling his hips to get a closer look at him.

"Is it because you still hadn't told Sam about us? Cause if that's the problem, then don't worry about it, we'll wait until the time is right...and meanwhile, we can have fun when he's not around" You winked and expected him to loosen up a little, but he didn't, which made you frown.

"It's not that, (Y/n), even though now that you made think about it, that's another thing I have to add to the list..." You nuzzled his neck, and placed a small kiss to his scraffy jaw, shifting until you were flush against each other.

"Then what is it, baby, come on tell me! I don't like seeing you like this..." You pouted your lips, and he sighed, finally wrapping his arms around your small frame, "It's nothing, sweetheart...just, today's not a good day for me"

You nodded, placing more kisses down his neck, "Uhm, and do you think there's anything I could do, to make it better?" He chuckled for the first time that day since Sam had told you the plan for the hunt, and pressed his lips to yours.

"There's plenty you could do to make my day better, but Sammy'll be back anytime now, and we have to get back to research..." You shook your head 'no', and leaned up to kiss him again, your lips lingering on his, as you bit on his bottom lip asking for entrance.

He didn't let you in, which made you groan against his lips, making him smile in the kiss, before he licked your lip and slid his tongue inside your mouth as soon as you opened it for him.

He trailed his hands to your jean-clad ass, kneading and squeezing your butt cheeks; as you moaned on top of him, slowly beginning to rock your hips back and forth, feeling him hardening underneath you.

You pulled back for air, and Dean took the chance to kiss down your neck, heading for your chest; while your hands tried to rid him of his shirt, and right then, you heard the Impala's rumble, informing you that Sam was back.

You groaned and lifted yourself from his lap, leaning back down to press your lips to his one last time, before you went back to your seat across from him. The door opened right when you sat down, and your eyes darted up to Sam.

"Brought some food, and yes, Dean, I got you pie..." You chuckled lightly as Dean rolled his eyes at his younger brother, and then you grabbed the book you had been reading, "(Y/n)? Why are your lips so swollen?"

Your eyes went wide at Sam's question, and you saw Dean almost choke on the water he was drinking, "Uhm...you know I bite my lips while researching. I guess I was a little harsher this time" You flashed Sam a tentative smile, as Dean smirked at your flustered state.

Sam seemed to be satisfied with your answer, cause he just shrugged his shoulders and started handing each one of you your respective lunches, while Dean sat there smirking to himself, earning a glare from you.

You were eating, when you found an idea to get back at Dean for his teasing. You trailed your foot across his calf, and he choked on the huge bite he'd just taken from his burger, ending in a fist of coughs.

You couldn't hold back your laughter, as you saw the shocked expression on his face, while Sam stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of him, "Seriously, Dean? How many times did I tell you to take smaller bites?!"

Sam's scolding only made you laugh more; your cheeks red, as you tried to breath properly, "Yeah, uh...wrong pipe" Dean cleared his throat as you kept giggling, and from the look on his face, you knew he'd make you pay for that.

You finished your meals and wrapped up the information you had found, checking the things you had gathered, and now, it was time for you to start with your plan.

You walked to the bathroom, and put on your most revealing shorts, combining them with a tank top that had a low cut, which gave a nice view of your cleavage each time you slightly bent forward; finishing your look with some eyeliner and red, stain lipstick.

You exited the bathroom, and Dean's eyes immediately darted to you, drinking in the sight of your bare legs, as he licked his full, plump lips. But then, he remembered why you were dressed like that, and he felt anger bubbling in his chest again.

Sam was already out of the motel room, packing Baby with all the things you could need, so you took the chance to wrap your arms around Dean's neck, "See something you like, tough guy?"

He didn't answer you though, he just gave you a half smile before untangling himself from your hold, and walking out; joining his brother next to the Impala. You sighed and grabbed your jacket as your mind tried to understand why he was treating you so coldly.

You reached the bar where the victims had last been seen, and you made your way to your suspect, who just happened to be the bartender. He smiled seductively at you, and you knew you had him.

You flirted back and forth, a part from when he was serving other clients, but he always came back to talk to you, seemingly compelled by your charms. He placed a beer in front of you, and you thanked him, taking a sip, before you felt your phone buzz in your back pocket.

You unlocked the screen and found a text from Dean, urging you to meet him in the men's restroom. You excused yourself from the suspect, and took off to find Dean.

You walked inside the small bathroom, and found Dean resting his back against the wall, with an angry expression on his face, "What the hell do you think you're doing, (Y/n)? You can't just start randomly drinking on the job!"

You stared at him, taken aback by his outburst, before you gathered your thoughts, "I'm not drinking on the job, Dean! Who the hell do you think you're talking to?! Besides, we both know this is not about that God damned beer; so you either tell me what's going on with you, or we're both gonna stay here for the rest of the day!"

He considered not telling you, just to have you not going back to that douchebag out there, but there were people dying, and it was his job; your job, to save them.

"Fine, you wanna know what the hell is going on with me? I'm...ugh, fuck it; I'm jealous, okay? Don't like you flirting around with other men." You were the one with your back pressed to the wall now; Dean's arms on either side of your head, as he stared deeply into your (e/c) eyes.

A small smirk tugged at your lips, and he groaned in frustration, ready to face all your teasing, "You don't have to be jealous, baby! I wouldn't be with you if I didn't want you, and only you, Dean"

He nodded his head slowly, not all the way convinced. You pressed your body to his and snaked your arms around his neck, pulling him down, finding little to no resistance from his side and placed your lips on his jaw.

You nipped and kissed down his neck, sucking softly his flesh between your lips, being careful not to leave any marks; before you attached your lips to his, feeling him immediately kissing you back, his arms wrapping around your body to pull you closer to him.

You kissed until you were both out of breath, and then pulled away, a smile on your lips as you watched Dean, "So, we're good?" He pecked your nose and smiled back at you, as you giggled before you left the bathroom, followed by him a few seconds later.

You went back to the counter, leaning against it and flirting with the dark-haired bartender, as Dean watched you closely from the booth he was sitting at, ready to bounce in action at the slightest wrong move from the guy.

He thanked God that Sam, was at the guy's apartment, looking for any clues that could point out to which creature you we're dealing with; cause he was more than sure that he would have figured out what was going on between you, if he'd seen Dean in that state.

It was 1 p.m., and your new "friend" had his 30 minutes lunch break, which he decided to spend with you. You were both sitting by the counter now, him leaning a little too close, but you didn't push him away; you needed to find out everything about him.

You placed your hand on his bicep, squeezing his muscles, as you twirled your hair with the fingers of your free hand, giggling like a school girl. He got closer to you, placing one of his hands on your waist, to whisper in your ear, "You smell real good, makes me wanna eat you all up"

When he pulled back, you noticed a dangerous glint in his eyes, which sent shivers down your spine, and you were more than a little happy, when his co-worker informed him that his break was over, "Meet me when my shift is over?"

You nodded your head, putting on your best poker face, and flashing him a sultry look, watching him as he licked his lips hungrily. He told you when his shift was over, and you agreed to wait for him in the parking lot, before you made your way outside, Dean joining you a few minutes later to raise no suspicions.

"God, that guy's creepy, the way he was looking at me gave me the chills..." Dean didn't comment on your statement, mostly cause he knew he'd say something which he would undeniably regret later, and instead unlocked Baby, leaving as soon as you had closed your door.

"I'm pretty sure he's a vamp, guys" You explained to the two brothers why you had come to that conclusion, telling them about the way he was eyeing your neck and his remark about 'eating you all up', which made Dean clench his fists under the table.

"Yeah, I agree with you, found some blood bags in his fridge, and this time we're lucky, he's on his own. I checked but there's no one with him, apparently his nest was killed by a hunter a few years back"

Once you had all agreed on which course of action to take, you grabbed your machetes and dead man's blood, making your way back to the bar and waiting for his shift to end.

You had distracted him, while Dean sneaked up behind his back, and sliced his head off, even though, from the way he'd killed him, you were sure he wouldn't have needed you to distract the vampire.

You got rid of the corpse, and stopped by the motel to pack your stuff; Dean didn't want to spend any more time in that place, so you drove back to the bunker, you and Sam falling asleep, as the green-eyed hunter brought you back home, listing to his cassettes.

You had believed that once the case was over, he'd go back to being his usual self with you; you understood that you were wrong, when you waited for him to sneak into your room to sleep next to you, like he'd been doing since you two got together, but he never showed up.

You fought the urge to walk to his room and confront him about his weird behavior, deciding to go to bed and talk to him the following day. You soon realized that you couldn't sleep, your bed felt too cold without Dean's body pressed against your back; so you opted for watching your TV series on your laptop.

You ended up falling asleep around 4 a.m., when your body was too exhausted to stay up. When you got up, you noticed it was almost 11 a.m., and you groaned, removing the sheets from your body, before making your way to your bathroom to take a quick shower.

You walked inside the kitchen, and found Sam drinking some coffee with a sandwich next to him, "Hey! You going somewhere?" He nodded his head, as he finished chewing the last bite he'd taken, "Yeah, found a library a few hours' drive from here, that has the books I was looking for the other day..."

You nodded to let him know you'd heard him, and poured yourself a mug of coffee too, "So, what time are you gonna be back?" He shrugged, stopping to make a quick count in his head, "Probably around 5 or 6 p.m., do you wanna come?"

You shook your head 'no', yawning as you looked for some cookies you could eat, "Didn't really sleep last night, I'm pretty sure I'll fall asleep again in a few hours" Sam chuckled at your statement, and you found yourself smiling at him.

"Okay then, I'll see you later! Do you want me to grab you something while I'm out?" You thought for a second to see if you needed anything, "Uh...ice-cream please, and chocolate, and more cookies" You raised the cookie you had in your hand showing it to him, with a cheeky smile on your face.

He shook his head smiling, and promised to get them to you, telling you to send him a text in case you wanted something else. Once Sam was gone, you were left alone to finish your breakfast, and your mind wondered to Dean again.

You sighed and sat down at the table, picking at your cookies instead of eating them, trying to understand if you had done something wrong, which could explain his indifference towards you.

Half an hour and two mugs of coffee later, you decided to find him and ask him, for the second time, what was going on with him. You walked to his room, and found him, lying with his eyes closed listening to his music.

You were about to walk inside, when another idea popped in your head. You remembered how turned on he'd been when you'd told him about your toy, and you figured out a way to change his grumpy mood.

You went back to your room, and grabbed the shirt he'd given you a few days back when you'd told him you liked it. You were grinning like a fool, picturing the expression Dean would have once he'd see you.

While you changed your clothes, Dean was still playing the bar scene in his head; his blood boiling each time he remembered the vampire's hand on your waist and his face a few inches away from yours.

He tried to think of something else, anything else, but no matter what he did, his mind kept going back to that moment and to your hand on his arm as you laughed at whatever that guy was whispering in your ear.

He knew he had to talk to you, tell you that he wasn't mad at you, but still he couldn't shake the image out of his head; he couldn't shake the thought of how easy it was for you to flirt with someone else, making all his doubts resurface. What if he wasn't as important to you, as you were to him?

The song he was listening to, came to an end, right when he heard someone walk inside his room. He opened his eyes and found you standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but his navy blue shirt and holding a box in your hand.

You smiled, sending him a wink, and he felt his heart swell at the simple gesture; his eyes engaging in the sight of you, before he remembered the guy from the previous day.

You noticed his mood change, but you didn't let it bring you down. You walked towards him, and climbed on his bed; your eyes never leaving his, as you began to crawl up to reach him.

He bit his bottom lip, to stop himself from moaning at the view of you crawling up to him, his eyebrows scrunched together as his hands itched to grab you and touch every inch of you.

You smirked at his stubbornness, running your hands up his chest and loving how he licked his lips with the same hunger you could see in his sparkling, green eyes.

He could see your breasts, since you had left the three first buttons of his shirt open and he almost gave into tentation, his mind telling him to rip the shirt from your body to finally be able to see all of you.

Then he moved his gaze to your bare legs, which were on either side of him and the only thing he could think of; was how much he wanted to be between your parted thighs, with his mouth working on you to get you to make those noises he came to love so much.

He locked his eyes back on yours and pretended to not be affected by your actions, but he knew you could see right through his façade, "Hey, Dean, I missed you last night, baby..."

You purred the words with your face just a few inches away from his, and he swallowed, fully aware of the fact that he wouldn't be able to resist to you, for as long as he thought he would be able to at first.

You placed your lips on his, and it took him all he had not to kiss you back, pulling you closer to him, "You know, Sammy's gone and I thought, well I thought it was time to introduce you to a little friend of mine..."

Dean raised his eyebrow at you, his eyes darting to the box in your hand, but rather than that, he didn't say anything. You sat straddling his hips, and you felt just how much he already wanted you.

You ducked your head, beginning to pepper his neck with kisses and small nips, wanting nothing more but to have him put his hands on you, and pull you closer; but obviously that was not what happened. You hated how stubborn and childish he could be sometimes.

"I thought we were good! You told me we were good yesterday, not to mention that the case is over! And now, now you're acting like this? What the hell do you want from me, Dean?!"

Your exasperation seemed to get a reaction out of him, cause before you could even begin to process what was happening; he had you lying underneath him, his strong hands keeping your wrists pinned to his mattress.

You let out a small gasp, "I want you to stop flirting with others! I want you to stop touching them, while giggling at their stupid whispers; I want you to stop letting other men put their fucking hands on you!"

He wasn't screaming at you like you had expected him to do; he was saying those words with a low and dangerous tone, his voice was almost a growl and it made you even wetter than you had gotten by straddling him.

"I want you to be mine, and no one else's!" You bit your lip, not really knowing how to answer him as he stared into your eyes, his breathing a little shallower than usual.

His eyebrow shot up again, this time though it was more of an 'aren't you going to say anything?' kind of look. You wrapped you legs around his hips and leaned up to kiss him; in desperate need to feel him against you.

"God, Dean! Can't you see what you do to me? I don't want someone else; I don't need anyone else but you!" You whispered the words against his parted lips, and he groaned, claiming your mouth once again.

He let go of your wrists and you immediately snaked them around his back to pull him as closer to you as possible, while his hands settled on your thighs; kneading and squeezing the flesh you offered him.

You moaned when he sucked your bottom lip in his mouth, and the sound seemed to spur him on; his hands traveling up your body to settle on your ass, grabbing it and pulling you closer to him.

"You sure I'm the only one you want? You seemed to be enjoying yourself yesterday while squeezing that guy's arm..." You shook your head 'no', leaning up to kiss him again, but he pulled back; a small whine escaping your lips at the loss of contact.

"I was just acting, Dean! You know you're the only man I like to touch; the only one I want to make love to; the only one I moan for..." You whispered the last part in his ear with the most seductive tone of voice you could muster.

He looked down at you, his eyes focusing on your lips, before he forced them back to your eyes and then he was kissing you again. His lips stealing your breath away, but you didn't care; you wanted to feel him, every inch of him.

Your hands made their way under his shirt, feeling his muscles tense under the thin layer of softness due to his love for burgers and pie; not that you minded it, it just made him more cuddly for you.

He pushed his hips down between your parted thighs, his clothed crotch ground against your heated mound, and you arched to get closer to him, as your nails dug into his back.

His hands grabbed your wrists again, and pinned them above your head; his eyes following the curves on your body, as a smirk took form on his luscious lips, "You look so pretty like this, princess..."

He locked eyes with you again, and you nodded breathlessly, before you tried to get out of his hold, missing the feeling of his freckled skin under your touch; but he tightened his grasp and held you down more forcefully, still making sure not to hurt you.

You felt a wave of excitement rising in your chest, and bit your lip as you stared into his lust-blown eyes, "Keep your hands still. You think you can do that for me, baby?" You swallowed, feeling your heart beat increase under his intense gaze.

"Uh-huh..." You nodded your head too, just in case he'd missed your barely whispered answer, and he smiled down at you, "Mmmhm, such a good girl for me. So gorgeous, and sexy, and all mine!"

He kissed down your neck; his hands going to the buttons on your shirt, slowly undoing them as his fingertips grazed your skin setting it on fire. "Dean...please" He chuckled at your chocked moan, and nipped at your pulse point, while pulling the sides of the shirt open to reveal your body to him.

His rough, calloused hands caressed your smooth skin; his eyes never leaving your hooded ones, before he licked his lips and ducked his head to kiss down your chest. You moaned and arched your back, when he sucked a nipple in his hot mouth; glad that you had chosen to skip wearing a bra.

He lightly tugged the hard bud with his teeth, making you gasp at the feeling and buck your hips to get some friction where you most needed it. His cool breath was blown on the wet patch he'd left on your breast, raising goosebumps on your skin and making your nipples harden even more.

Once satisfied with your breasts, he move to leave open-mouthed kisses and licks down your stomach, making your breath hitch in your throat once he reached your hip bones; and then he was kissing back up your body, making you release a frustrated groan.

You felt him kissing down your neck again, pulling your supple flesh between his sinfully, full lips and nipping at your pulse point. His tongue darted out to lick at your sensitive spot, and you couldn't help yourself; you wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him up for a kiss.

He immediately pulled back though, staring down at you with a raised eyebrow to which you just smiled innocently and bit on your bottom lip, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought we'd agreed you'd keep still for me, princess..."

His words trailed off, giving you the chance to explain yourself, but the truth was, that you had no excuse, you just wanted to touch him; so you just stared up at him, pouting your lips. He smiled at you, and got up from on top of your body, walking to his dresser.

He found what he was looking for and walked back to you, climbing on the bed and holding up his tie for you to see, "You good with this? It's okay if you're not, I don't wanna force you into something you're not comfortable with"

You smiled at how sweet and considerate he was, pecking his cheek with your arms around his back, hugging him to you, "I wanna do it. I trust you, Dean" Those words leaving your mouth, made him feel a weird excitement pulling his stomach in knots, and he leaned down to capture your lips in a sweet and gentle kiss.

"If it's too much; if you're uncomfortable, uneasy, or just not into it, you tell me and we'll stop. We can stop anytime you want, okay?" You pecked his lips, nodding your understanding and offering your wrists to him.

"I got it, Dean. Now, how about we get this show on the road?" He chuckled and wrapped his tie around your small wrists, making sure the bindings were loose enough for you to be comfortable, and then secured them to his bedpost.

"Good?" He stared down at you with hooded eyes, and you tugged at the fabric, testing how it felt against your skin, "Perfect" You mewled the words as he sat on his heels between your parted legs, and took his time admiring you.

"Look at you, all tied up with nowhere to go...You're so beautiful, (Y/n)" You blushed furiously as he spoke the words, trailing his finger along your neck, between your breast and down your stomach, until he hooked it in the waistband of your panties.

You expected him to remove them, but he didn't; instead he brought his eyes back up to yours, and smirked darkly, moving to hover over you again, attaching his lips with your chest, "Who's this little friend you wanted to introduce me to?"

You blinked a few times, trying to recollect yourself a little, before his words registered in your mind and your eyes darted briefly to the small, forgotten box next to you. Dean followed your gaze, and picked up the box, his eyes darting to yours before he opened it.

"Oh. Fuck! This is your, ehm-your..." He trailed off, not really knowing how to refer to it, and now it was your turn to smirk, "Yep, that's the friend that helped me get off, whenever I got all hot and bothered because of you"

You saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed, taking your toy out of its box. He turned it on, smirking as he noticed you, just barely, bucking your hips, desperate for any kind of release.

He placed it onto your panty-clad clit, and you moaned out obscenely, unable to stop yourself, "This what you used to do to yourself, when you locked yourself up in your room, baby?" You couldn't answer him, as your hips began to follow his movements.

"Answer me, (Y/n). Is this what you did to yourself?" You moaned out his name, your breaths coming out in fast pants, "Fuck-yes! That's-ehm, yeah, Dean. God, please, baby" You bucked your hips rapidly, cursing him for all his teasing as you felt your body already climbing towards orgasm.

"What? I've barely even touched you, and you're already there?" You wanted to come up with a witty comeback, to wipe that smug grin off of his face, but you couldn't and he knew it, which made the grin on his face grow bigger.

"You like it, don't you? The idea of being tied up as I make you come, over and over again" A choked sound escaped your throat, something that was meant to be an answer, and he chuckled applying more pressure on your bundle of nerves.

"Shit, oh fuuuck, Dean! I'm gonna-" You bit down on your lips, screwing your eyes shut ready to let bliss take over you, but he stopped the vibrator and placed it on the bed next to him.

"You didn't think I would let you come that easily, now, did you?" You huffed out a breath, feeling your hair sticking to your face as you stared up at him, "You're not allowed to come, sweetheart, not until I think you deserve it, capisce?"

"Yeah, I heard you. No coming unless you say so..." There was a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, as he worked to take your panties off, "I'm gonna eat you out now, baby. And I'm gonna take my sweet time doing it too...taste your sweet, little pussy until your writhing on my bed"

His green eyes bore into yours, as if the things he was telling you were the most common things ever and you felt your body temperature rise, with each one of his words.

"Dean?" Your voice brought his attention back to you, "I-ehm, God, Dean I need you to kiss me, pleeease" He threw your panties behind his back and placed his big hands on your hips, before he leaned down, placing his lips on yours.

He pulled back when you both needed air, and placed chaste kisses on your cheeks and neck, "Dean, please take your shirts off, baby" He lifted himself from on top of you, and removed his clothes, the view of his naked upper body making your breath hitch like the first time.

He ducked his head once more, and touched your lips with his, the kiss was barely a brush of his lips on yours, before you pressed more firmly against him, deepening the kiss and gently rocking your hips up against his.

Dean groaned softly, biting down on his full bottom lip as you nipped at his throat. Then all of a sudden, he was sliding down your body, his mouth devouring every inch of skin he met, until he reached your previously neglected nipple and sucked it into his mouth.

You tugged softly against the tie holding you, wanting nothing more than to thread your fingers through his hair; and felt him smirk against your breast, making you cast your eyes down, to find him looking up at you, watching you closely as you tried to touch him.

The way his lips touched yours after that, was completely different than the way he'd kissed you earlier. His kiss switched between loving and demanding, making it impossible for you to follow him, as his tongue slipped inside your mouth, gently teasing your own.

Your moans were swallowed by his hungry mouth while his hands played with your boobs. A wink was all you got as a warning before his face was buried between your legs, his lips descending on your wet, silky folds.

Strong, warm hands were placed on your inner thighs, keeping you open for him as he separated your outer lips with the tip of his tongue, causing you to buck your hips in a futile attempt to get closer to him.

"Come on, Winchester! You're killing me here" His hot breath tickled you, as he let out an amused chuckle and then you were moaning shamelessly, his lips wrapped around your swollen clit.

He buried his face deep into your hot mound, licking from your entrance to your bundle of nerves; pulling deep grunts and groans of pleasure from your throat as you kept moving your hips, grinding down on his mouth, making him growl.

His teeth grazed your clit, just enough for you to feel the pressure and you moaned out his name, biting on your lip.  
The soft fabric of his tie wrapped around your wrist, only added to your arousal, as you desperately tried to hold back the orgasm you felt approaching.

He sucked your lips into his mouth, moaning at your taste and sending the vibrations throughout your entire body; your hips rising to get as closer to him as possible, "Dean! Dean, fuck-I'm gonna come...I-Oh God, please, b-baby let me-Can I come?"

Dean's moss eyes locked with yours as his mouth left your centre, "Come for me, (Y/n)!" That was all you needed, he didn't even have to touch you again and you were coming. Your body shaking and writhing as you struggled to breathe, while he nipped at your inner thigh; his hands caressing your sides to help you come down.

You shuddered at the feeling of his hand cupping your pussy, gently massaging you as you tried to even your breathing, "Damn, that was so hot, sweetheart..." A small smile appeared on your face at his praising; your muscles relaxing back against his mattress.

"...Mmmm, you were such a good girl, baby, and you're still so wet for me. Do you want to come again?" You looked down at him, your (e/c) eyes locking on his lust-filled ones, nodding your head, not ready to use your voice yet.

"Of course you do...tell me, princess, how do you want me to make you come?" He crawled back up your body, his face a few inches away from yours, "Fuck me. It's been too long and I need to fell you inside of me, Dean"

A smug grin was back on his face at your needy tone, but you didn't care about how you sounded, not when he was unbuckling his belt and tugging his jeans down along with his boxers. His eyes stayed trained on your face as he rolled a condom on his hard shaft and then lined himself with your entrance.

You felt him rubbing his member against you, coating it with your juices and then he was slowly pushing his head into you. He groaned at the sensation of your tight pussy enveloping him, and you slightly pushed down to get him to seat himself fully inside of you.

The both of you stopped for a few seconds as your walls stretched to accommodate him; your lips brushing as you panted staring into each others eyes. He pulled back once you were ready, thrusting back inside of you, making your eyes flutter shut.

"Like that, baby doll? Like me fucking your tight, little pussy? S-shit, you feel so good" His movements began to gain tempo and your moans got louder with each roll of his hips, "Dean, harder, baby please!"

He fulfilled your request, pounding into you with everything he had, groaning as you tightened around him. He moaned your name into your ear, and you easily freed your hands from their confinement, wrapping them around his shoulders, pressing your body to his.

His hands were on your ass, lifting you up to wrap your legs around his hips, as he kept pounding into you, slowly bringing you to your second orgasm, "Dean, oh f-fuck, ah, I'm so c-close..."

His rhythm began to falter, and you knew he was right behind you, the thought making you dig your nails into his toned back as he hissed, holding you closer to him with a bruising grasp on your hips.

He hit your g-spot, and you came; your mouth open on a silent scream, when you reached pure bliss. Your eyes fell shut, and he grunted your name before spilling his seed into the condom, his hips snapping back and forth a few more times, to ride out both of your orgasms.

He collapsed on the bed next to you, taking slow, deep breaths through his nose, trying to regain his normal breathing. You lay there beside him, with a smile plastered on your face, feeling utterly satisfied and contented as he pulled you closer to him.

"I'm sorry..." You looked up at him, but he was staring at the ceiling, "I'm sorry for not telling Sammy about us and for treating you the way I did yesterday..." His eyes sought out yours, and you smiled reassuringly up at him.

"...I'm also sorry for sounding like a possessive bastard" You kissed him at that remark, and felt him relax slightly against you, "You sounded more like a jealous boyfriend...and trust me it was hot, really hot! Might try to get you jealous on purpose if it leads to this every time"

He let out a relieved chuckle at that, "Or, you could just ask me to tie you to my bedpost again, and tease the hell out of you" He winked at you, and your face flushed furiously, before he pecked your nose affectionately.

You rested your head on his chest, none of you talking as you enjoyed each other's company. You glanced at the clock on his nightstand, noticing how the red numbers read '4:00 pm' and reluctantly got up.

Dean's hands were around your waist immediately, pulling you back to lie next to him, "Dean, Sam's gonna be back soon..." You felt him kiss the nape of your neck, and his arms pulled your back flush against his chest.

"I know. Just a few more minutes..." You sighed, he knew you couldn't say no to him and wrapped one of his arms under your breasts while the other stayed low on your waist, "I missed you too last night, babe"

You smiled at his whispered confession; your body melting in his embrace. After all, Sam had told you he'd be back around 5 or 6, and you were praying he'd get engrossed in whichever book he was looking for, giving you more time with Dean.


	3. He knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out, and let''s just say, he'said not pleased about your relationship with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about it, guys! I love feedback and I love to hear from you! *kisses*

You fell asleep, how could you have fallen asleep? You shot up when you heard the bunker's door slam shut, your mind completely shutting down as your heart threatened to jump out of your chest.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" You whisper-yelled at yourself, throwing the covers off of your naked body and waking up Dean, "Woah, what's going on?" He lazily rubbed his sleepy eyes, blinking a few times to wake up.

"Get up, Dean! Sam's back" His eyes widened in shock, before he seemed to regain his composure, "Okay, uh...calm down, it's no big deal, right? He won't be coming here, I mean he's probably gonna change his clothes, or something, first"

"The hell I know? Come on, get up, Dean!" You pushed him out of the bed, and he hurried to get dressed, pulling up his pants and throwing you the shirt you were wearing, "Dean, where did you put my panties?"

He shrugged, giving you a sheepish look, "Ehm, I don't know...I threw them somewhere earlier and I was too focused on you to notice where they landed!" You threw your hands up in exasperation, buttoning up the last two buttons on Dean's shirt.

"Okay, I'll go first, check out if he's around" You nodded, and hid behind the door as Dean opened it. You saw him freeze in his spot as soon as the door was open, "Sam? W-what are you doing here?"

You heard someone clear his throat before Sam's voice reached your ears, "Ehm...I was looking for (Y/n), she's not in her room, do you know where she is?" Dean didn't know what to do, and you didn't know how to help him.

There were a few seconds of complete silence, before Dean's brain seemed to start working again, "Uh, yeah...no? I mean, I don't know, man! She's probably out somewhere, you know she likes to do that thing where she just walks to relax"

'Seriously, Dean? God, you lie for a living and that's the best you could come up with?!' There was another period of silence, where you imagined the look Sam was giving his brother.

"Yeah, okay, Dean..." You heard shuffling outside the door, and you guessed Sam was leaving, "Hey, where you going?" You almost slapped Dean across the head...almost.

"My room, I wanna rest for a little and then grab something to eat. If (Y/n) is back, tell her I was looking for her, okay?" Dean visibly relaxed at that, and smiled assuring him that he'd deliver the message.

He closed the door and leaned against it, turning his head towards you and smirking triumphantly, "Seriously, Dean? 'She likes to do that thing where she just walks to relax'? Seriously?!" You shook your head in disbelief.

"What? I panicked, okay? I had no idea what to tell him..." You stood in front of him and rested your forehead against his shoulder, "Yeah, I noticed, man!"

He chuckled and placed his hands on your hips, pulling you closer to him, "Did I tell how freaking sexy you look in my shirt? God, and knowing that you're wearing nothing else underneath it makes it even sexier"

He groaned the words in your ear and you shuddered, cursing him and the sexy voice he was blessed with, "Dean, stop! This is not the time, nor the place for you to be saying this kind of stuff to me. Sam's here, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, but he won't be coming here again any time soon, so..." You shook your head 'no', pushing him away, but he pulled you back into his arms, "Come on, babe, just one kiss?"

He pouted his sinful, plump lips; sporting his puppy dog eyes and you gave in, "Okay, but one kiss, Dean!" He nodded and leaned down to capture your lips with his; he turned you around and gently pressed you against the wall.

His lips moved on yours for a few seconds, before he licked your bottom lip but you refused to let him in and he retaliated by biting on it, making you gasp and allowing him access.

Your tongues started a fight for dominance which you weren't going to let him win this time, before you had to pull away for air; your hands resting on his shoulders as he kissed along your jaw.

He set a path of open-mouthed kisses towards your neck and pushed his leg between yours, keeping you pinned against the door with his body.

Your head lulled back, soft pants escaping your lips as he began to move the leg which was between yours; the fabric of his jeans creating perfect friction against your clit.

You dug your nails in his back again, just like you'd done previously, and he groaned, applying more pressure with his thigh as his lips sought out yours once more.

Your hips started to push down on him with a slow rotation to them, as you parted your legs to allow him more access to your heated centre.

He nipped at your bottom lip, as the hand that wasn't supporting him against the door trailed down your body, caressing your already wet folds and drawing a low moan out of you.

His fingers drew tight circles on your bundle of nerves, making you buck your hips in a silent beg for him to give you more. You felt him smirk against you lips, before his fore and middle fingers pushed into you.

You groaned and tightened your hold on him. He pumped his fingers into you, progressively increasing his rhythm as he felt your walls clamping down on them.

When you moaned his name, he pressed his thumb on your clit, massaging it gently but applying the right amount of pressure and you began shaking, "Come for me!"

With that you came, your body convulsing against his door as he held you up, both of you panting heavily. Once you calmed down, you looked up into his eyes, "What happened to 'just one kiss'?"

He chuckled and pecked your nose, "Well, my lips never left your body, so I guess I can count that as just one kiss" You closed your eyes, licking your lips and shaking your head at his playfulness.

"You're impossible" You leaned up and pressed your lips to his in a quick kiss and pulled back, "Uhm...What about another kiss?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively, and this time it was your turn to chuckle.

"No way, buddy! I gotta go before Sam starts looking for me again. I'll see you later, okay?" He pouted his lips, kissing you one last time, "Okay, fine. Go, leave your poor boyfriend alone"

You slapped his arm and stuck your tongue out at him, before you slowly poked your head out of the room to check if Sam was anywhere to be seen.

When you made sure he wasn't there, you turned around and pressed your lips to Dean's, before you slipped out of his room and jogged to yours; one more time glad that it was just a few doors down from his.

You quickly pulled up your jeans and t-shirt, slipping on your jacket and boots and you made your way to the bunker's door. You tried to make as less noise as you could, hoping Sam wouldn't be around.

Reaching the door, you opened it and slammed it shut again, making sure it made as much noise as possible and walked to the kitchen, where you found Dean.

"Hey, Dean, I'm back!" You kept your voice way higher than necessary, just in case Sam happened to walk by there, "Yeah, I can see that, (Y/n)"

Dean chuckled and you shook your head at him, but before you could scold him, Sam walked in, "(Y/n), I was looking for you, where were you?" You shrugged, and moved closer to hug him and kiss his cheek.

"Oh, I was bored, so I took a walk to clear my head a bit" He smiled, but you knew he didn't completely believe you and you couldn't understand what had given you away.

"Okay, well, I just wanted to let you know that I bought you the things you asked for" You patted his back, grinning, "Thank you, man, you're the best! Now I'll just, uh, go change out of this clothes, see you in a bit"

Both men nodded and you left. "Did she seem weird to you?" Sam turned to his brother, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "No, not really, why?" Sam shrugged, and brushed it off, blaming it on his overactive imagination.

The next day everything seemed back to normal, Sam didn't suspect anything and Dean seemed to have completely forgotten about the hunt. You were all sitting at the map table, doing research on a possible case a few towns over.

"Dean, where's the book I gave you the other day? I think there might be something useful in it" The green-eyed man stared at his brother for a second, trying to recall where he'd left it.

"Uh, it's in my room I think...no, no, definitely in my room, should be on the desk" Sam thought for a second that Dean would go get it, but he knew there was practically nothing that would make his brother get up from his seat, a part from food.

He sighed and got up himself, mumbling under his breath about having to do all by himself as usual. Walking inside the room, his eyes immediately spotted the book on the desk.

He made his way to it and grabbed it, only to stop dead in his track once he noticed what was behind it. His eyes widened in shock, before anger took over his whole being and he had to actually stop himself from walking to his brother and beating the hell out of him.

Sam took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself and counted back from 50, until he heard someone calling his name, "Sammy? Can't find a damn book, you need some help?"

He turned around to find his brother standing in front of him, by the door, "Something you wanna tell me, Dean?" The elder Winchester thought about it for a second, before he shook his head 'no'.

"Not really, why?" He had given him a chance to come clean, maybe that would have made things a little better for Sam, but his brother still decided to keep up his act.

"I don't know, man! Care to explain these?" Dean felt his heart stop in his chest, as his little brother dangled your panties in front of his eyes; a pissed expression he'd never seen painting his features.

He took in a shuddering breath, his mind desperately trying to find a reasonable explanation, "Well, Sam, I really don't wanna discuss this with you, but what can I say...sometimes, I like to take souvenirs"

Dean chuckled, hoping to sell his story, but by the look on Sam's face he could tell that it wasn't working, "These are (Y/n)'s!" He tried to laugh it off, making it look as if that was the most ridiculous thing Sam had ever said.

"What are talking about? Those are not (Y/n)'s" He shook his head, biting on the inside of his cheeks as 'Fuck!' was the only thought in his mind.

"God damn it! Stop fucking lying to me, Dean! How could you?" This time Dean knew he couldn't add another lie to the pile he'd formed, and he settled for confronting his brother.

"How could I, what? Besides, how could you be so sure about those being hers, huh?" Sam let the book fall with a loud thud on the desk, "I did laundry last week, Dean, and these were with (Y/n)'s stuff"

'I'm screwed! He knows, there's no turning back now...' Dean squared his shoulders, hoping for a boost of confidence, "Okay fine, they're (Y/n)'s...so? What's your point?"

"What's my-Are you serious right now? It's (Y/n) we're talking about, how could you do that to her?" Dean started to feel anger bubble up in chest as well, at his brother's accusations.

"I'm sorry, and what is it exactly that you think I did to her?" Sam scoffed, throwing his arms up in exasperation, "Oh, you and I both know damn well what I think you did to her! She's just a little girl, Dean!"

This time it was Dean who scoffed, glaring at his brother, "Cut the crap, would ya?! She's three fucking years younger than you, okay? So just drop the age matter"

"She has her whole life in front of her, Dean! She's so pure and innocent, she doesn't need this! She doesn't need you to pull her into your pile of crap. She deserves better."

That was one the worst things he could've said to Dean, and he knew it; that was exactly why he'd said those things, he needed him to pull away from her, even if it meant him being hurt.

"Glad to know that's what you think of me, 'brother'! But you know better than me, that I would never hurt (Y/n), I care for her, even more than you do!" Sam turned around this time, steadying himself before he faced his older brother once more.

"She's my friend, too! I won't let you hurt her like you did with Ben and Lisa, Dean" That was it, that was the worst he could've said and he could see his brother shutter in front of his eyes. 

Dean lowered his gaze at this, shaking his head and smiling bitterly at the ground, "You know, this is a low one even for you, man! You know how that went, you know I did everything in my power to keep them safe"

He locked eyes with Sam, allowing him to see the unshed tears in his eyes, "Everything in your power doesn't seem to be enough. I won't let you bring (Y/n) down with you!"

"I tried, Sam, I really tried to keep away from her, but I couldn't. She came to me, I tried to push her away but she just-I gave in. I couldn't control it anymore..." His voice was barely a whisper now, his shoulders slumped down in exhaustion.

"I think it's better if you two stay a part for a while, at least until things cool off. You should tell her to pack her things and that Bobby needs her help. She can leave first thing tomorrow morning"

Dean felt anger spiking back in his chest, "If you want to ship her out, you can tell her yourself, Sam! Now get out of my fucking bedroom!" With that he moved aside, and let Sam walk out, slamming the door behind his back.

You had heard some yelling, but you thought nothing of it, you knew it was probably Sam scolding Dean for a scratch on the book, or for not being able to find the book at all.

That was why you weren't fazed when you saw Sam walking back inside with a hurt, slightly irritated and sad look on his face, "What? No book?" You chuckled, and Sam visibly winced, knowing how hard it would be for them without you around.

"Uhm...no, no book. Look, (Y/n), I-ehm, I gotta talk to you about Bobby" You shot up at that, your heart hammering in your chest as the worst possible things swirled into your head.

"What-what's about him?" A lump formed in your throat, making it almost impossible for you to breathe while you waited for the younger Winchester to tell you what was going on with, who you came to consider as your father.

"Oh no! It's not what you think, (Y/n), he's fine!" You closed your eyes and drew in a relieved breath; you almost thought of slapping Sam at the fright he'd given you, "Then what, man? Spill it!"

"He just...needs some help, you know, he's not as strong and young as he used to be" You stared at Sam, wondering what he hoped to achieve by telling you that, "So?"

He shrugged and sat down in front of you, "So, what do you say you go help him for a while, huh? It won't be for too long, just ease some of the pressure and stress on his shoulders"

You were thrilled at the idea of seeing Bobby again, but the mere thought of leaving Dean was tearing your heart apart, "Uhm, what does Dean think about it?"

'Was that what they were fighting over? Maybe Dean tried to get me to stay' You smiled at your thought, but brushed it off and looked back at Sam, "Uh...well, he-he's okay with it..."

You knew he was lying, but still you chose not to ask any more questions, "So, what do you say, huh? You gonna go?!" You shrugged your shoulders; you really, really didn't want to leave, but if Bobby needed you, then you'd go.

"Sure...I guess I'm leaving as soon as possible, right? I better go make my bag" You half smiled his way, and reluctantly got up, heading down the hall to your room.

You considered going to Dean and just talking to him for a little, but you already knew that for him, Bobby almost always came first, just like he did for you. You settled for packing up what you'd need, knowing that you still had some stuff over at Bobby's.

Since you had finished packing earlier, Sam decided you could leave that same evening, which meant you had just a few hours left to spend with Dean, with Sam constantly around you.

When it was time for you to go, Sam grabbed the two bags that were on your bed and got the car ready; you didn't fail to notice how he didn't even ask Dean if could take the Impala, which was weird.

Another weird thing was that Dean wasn't going with you, you had been pretty damn sure that he'd accompany you, but Sam'd told you he was going to stay back at the bunker.

"Why can't you come with us?" You stared into his green eyes, your lower lip jutting out in a pout, "I already told you, sweetheart, someone has to stay here and finish the case we were working on..."

You felt like there was something he was hiding from you, but you didn't want to fight with him knowing that you wouldn't see each other for a while, "Why can't Sam stay back? He's the research lover anyway!"

"He needs to talk to Bobby about something, that's why he's taking you; besides, I couldn't really find any excuse to why I should've taken you instead of him"

You sighed, letting your back rest against your bedroom's door, Dean still in front of you, "I don't wanna leave..." Your pout was on full force now, and Dean couldn't help but smile down at how cute you were.

"And I don't want you to leave, babe, but there's not much I can do about it" He closed his eyes, trying to conceal the tears that were welling up in them, and pressed his lips to yours, willing himself to commit their feeling to his memory.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, and when you parted, you brought your lips to his ear, "Dean, I-I, ehm, I care about you...a lot" You pulled back and stared into his moss green eyes, "I know, baby! I really..."

He pressed his lips to yours again, "...really, care about you, too!" You smiled, the both of you knowing what it meant for the other to open up like that, and you hugged him to you as tight as possible.

You stayed like that for a while, just holding each other, allowing yourselves to feel the other's body pressed to yours, until you heard Sam knock on your door and you reluctantly pulled away.

He'd heard everything you and Dean had said, but he didn't want you to know that and more importantly he thought it would be good to allow you some time to say goodbye; but now you had to go.

You hopped on the car, waving goodbye to Dean one last time, as a tear, you couldn't hold back anymore, slid down your cheek, and when you couldn't see the bunker anymore, you settled in your seat and swallowed back your tears, hoping Sam wouldn't notice.


	4. Hey, babe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it took me forever to write this, but yeah, I got it done *grin*  
> Let me know what you think about it *kisses*

You huffed for the one-hundredth time, searching for something, anything, on that damn TV that could keep your mind off of Dean.

You'd already helped Bobby with all the research he had to do, and now you were bored out of your mind, waiting for him to come back with the groceries.

As he walked in, you practically sprinted towards the kitchen, hoping he'd tell you that there was a new case you could work on, "Sorry, kid, nothing new on the radar, I guess you're stuck here with me"

You groaned and lightly banged your head on the wall behind you, making him chuckle, "Well, I'm sorry the thought of spending time with me is so dreading to you, (Y/n)"

You sighed and went to help him take out the food, "It's not you, Bobby! You know I love being here, it's just that I..." He glanced at you with a knowing smile on his lips.

"You miss Dean, I know" Your eyes widened and you let the oranges in your hands fall to the floor, "I-what? We're not-I mean...how do you know?"

He shook his head at you, laughing whole heartedly as he handed you the eggs, "I'm not stupid, kid, you've spent most of your free time talking to him on the phone, and I noticed the dreamy look in your eyes every time I mentioned him"

You pouted, kinking an eyebrow at him, "I don't have a dreamy look when you talk about him!" He laughed again, "Oh yeah, you do! Even Jody's noticed"

You pretended to be offended, but you knew he could see the smile forming on your lips, "And...you're okay with us being together?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be? I know you'll take care of each other...just be sure to tell him that I will shoot him if he breaks your heart!" He gave you a serious look, and you giggled wrapping your arms around his neck.

"I think he already knows that, Bobby!" He smiled down at you, and patted your back affectionately, before you pulled apart with a wide grin on your face; you couldn't wait to tell Dean.

You grabbed a box of cereal and were putting it in the cupboard, when Bobby spoke up again, "I just don't understand why Sam's so against your relationship..."

You span around to find him shrugging his shoulders as he opened himself a beer, "Wait! He knows too?" He locked eyes with, nodding his head, "Yeah, I asked him for confirmation, which he gave me, adding that he wasn't happy about it..."

You hummed, just to let him know that you'd heard, as every piece fell into place, that had to be why him and Dean were fighting the day you left, and probably the reason why you left in the first place.

Bobby cooked lunch like always, while you sat on the couch once more, replaying the events of your last days with the Winchesters, before you grabbed your phone and called your boyfriend.

Dean answered right away, just like he always did when you were the one calling him, "Hey, babe, missing me already?" You had texted him before Bobby'd gotten back, and that was why he was teasing you.

"When were you going to tell me that Sam knows?" You heard him sighing on the other end, and you could picture his face at the moment, "You were leaving for Bobby's, and I didn't want you to think I was giving up on us..."

You scoffed, leaning against the bedroom's wall, "Well, aren't you?" Your voice came out colder than you'd meant it, but you brushed it off and waited for his answer.

"I wouldn't be calling you and texting you all day long if I wanted to break it off, would I?" There were a few seconds of silence, before you spoke up, "Maybe you wanted to wait a while and then use the whole distance thing to end it"

"God, are you listening to yourself, (Y/n)? Don't do this, okay? I don't wanna break up with you, I won't break up with you! I thought you liked spending time with Bobby, but I can come get you right freaking now if you want me to!"

You chewed on your bottom lip, a vivid image on Dean's face at the moment popping in your head, before you smiled slightly, "I know, I'm sorry. I just...I really miss you, Dean!"

"Yeah, I bet you do...not as much as I miss you, though! You alone?" You knew what he wanted to do, phone sex had been the only way he could take care of you as you were apart.

"Yeah, but Bobby's downstairs..." He hummed, thinking for a second, "We can still do it if you can manage to keep it down, babe"

You sighed, wanting nothing more than to feel his hands all over your body again, "You know I can't do that, Dean" He chuckled, low and deep in his chest, making you smile.

"Oh, I know, princess! I love those soft whimpers and moans you make for me, and the way you groan my name when you're about to come, damn, I could come just by hearing that!"

You closed your eyes and rested your head on the wall, "Dean, please, don't! Stop it" He huffed out a little chuckle at your whispered plea.

"Why? Are my words turning you on, (Y/n)? Is my voice getting your tight, little pussy all wet for me, babe?" You groaned, squeezing your thighs together in an attempt to get some friction.

"God, Dean! Are you jerking off?" You could practically imagine him, his legs spread wide in front of him as he pumped himself in his fist, and your mouth watered.

"No, I'm not. I don't make myself come unless I know you'll be coming too, baby! Screaming my name as you shudder and tremble on the bed, I'd give anything to have you underneath me right now, (Y/n)!"

You felt yourself becoming even wetter, and you cursed under your breath, "I will kill you, Winchester! You don't get to say this things to me and leave me hanging!"

You heard him laugh on the other end, "I'll call you tonight, and you better give me the best God-damned orgasm of my life, or I'll go to a bar and find someone who will"

You smirked to yourself when he growled, the sound practically animalistic and only adding to your arousal, "Don't test me, princess!"

"Or what? You gonna punish me, Dean?" Just the thought of that made your inside quiver, "Oh, I'm so tying you back to my bed when you're here, and trust me, I ain't gonna be as gentle as the last time"

You moaned his name and he chuckled, before you heard Bobby calling your name, "Bobby calling, talk to you later!" You said your goodbyes and then you made your way downstairs.

You spent the day thinking about the brothers' relationship. You'd seen them arguing, but you'd never seen them so wrecked about it afterwards.

They'd spent their entire lives together, and both done some terrible stuff, and you could only imagine the awful things they'd said to each other.

Night came and you knew you had to call Dean because you'd promised, but you didn't. You lay on your bed, recalling the yelling you'd heard that day, and how hurt Dean seemed later.

Your heart ached at the thought of their brotherly bond being broken, and the fact that it was your fault made it almost impossible for you to breathe. You curled under your covers and closed you eyes; your decision was made.

Bobby was standing next the counter, sipping on his scolding mug of coffee, his eyes darting to the clock on the wall when he didn't see you entering the kitchen like every other morning.

You weren't the type to sleep in, you were always up at the same hour more or less, but he brushed it off, thinking to himself that you'd probably gone to bed late again to talk to Dean.

An hour later and he was getting worried, he walked to your room and knocked on the door, opening it a few seconds later when no response came.

He was met by the sight of your empty, tidy bed; your clothes that usually were scattered all over the floor were gone along with your bag and weapons.

His eyes fell on your mobile phone lying on your nightstand, underneath it three letters, one for each of them and a piece of paper that read: 'Sorry, but I had to, this if for the best.     -(Y/n)'

Bobby grabbed your phone, finding five missed phone calls and three texts, all from Dean. He sighed and picked up the letter for him, opening it right as the device went off again.

"(Y/n), baby, what happened? You scared the hell out of me! Why weren't you answering?" Bobby could hear the panic in his voice, and he understood that Dean had no idea what you'd done.

"She's gone, Dean." Dean's heart almost stopped in his heart, his eyes widening in fear, "She can't be gone! I mean, she's-she's...you're kidding right? I bet she asked you to help her prank me..."

"I'm sorry, son!" His heart shuttered, he turned off the phone and sat on his bed, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. How could've you left him like that? You didn't even say goodbye.

Dean shifted his eyes on the picture of the two of you on his nightstand. It was taken before you'd gotten together, his arm was around your shoulder and he was looking down at you with a smile on his lips as you laughed at something he'd said.

You loved that picture, you'd told him the first time he'd asked you to cuddle up with him in his room after you'd slept together, and because of that, it became his favorite one too.

His eyes fell then on the bag he'd almost finished packing; he'd decided he couldn't take it anymore and he was going to come and get you, but he was too late.

Dean sat there for a few minutes, before anger started to bubble up in his chest. You couldn't do this to him; you couldn't just up and leave, not after you'd made him fall head over heels for you.

He knew it was going to be hard to find you, after all Bobby and him had taught you everything they knew about how to cover your tracks, but he would find you. He didn't care how long it'd take him, he knew he would sooner or later.

He marched to the library where he'd left his laptop the previous night, already trying to think about what you would do if you wanted to disappear; what he'd told you to do.

Two hours later and he'd still found nothing. You'd left your phone at Bobby's which meant he couldn't track you down with the GPS.

He'd called Bobby again, asking if you'd mentioned anything to him, and he told him about the letters, which he photographed and sent him immediately.

You hadn't taken one of Bobby's cars, which meant you'd walked until you could find a vehicle, and he knew that you hadn't stolen a car, because there were no reports. You'd likely asked for a ride.

His blood was boiling in his veins, the thought of you alone with a stranger was killing him. He knew you could take care of yourself, but he was still worried, and as if that wasn't enough on his plate already, Sam walked in the room.

They practically hadn't spoken to each other since their fight, only sharing some words when it was about a case and both of them making sure to never bring you up whatsoever.

Sam noticed his brother's altered state, and even though he knew that Dean was still mad at him, he needed to know what the problem was, "What's going on?"

"(Y/n)'s gone." The words came out of his mouth in a snarl, which had Sam second-guess his idea of asking, "What do you mean '(Y/n)'s gone'?"

"What the fuck do you think I mean, huh? She's not at Bobby's anymore. She packed her stuff and left! I hope you're happy now, Mr. I-won't-let-you-hurt-my-friend! Well, guess what? She's alone out there now, and God only knows what could happen to her!"

Dean finished his enraged speech, and then grabbed his stuff; he couldn't sit there without doing anything, and he sure as hell couldn't do that with Sam around the whole time.

It'd been two weeks since you'd left; two weeks of Dean doing anything in his power to find you and failing. Everytime he thought to be closing in on you, you'd disappear all over again, leaving him with nothing.

He'd started to spend most of his nights at cheap bars, drinking until he was sure to pass out, just to be able to get some shut eye, because otherwise his brain wouldn't let him sleep.

Waving to the bartender for the fifth time, Dean cursed himself for not being faster, if he'd gotten to you just one day earlier, now you'd be sitting by his side, chuckling at his awful jokes.

He took a sip from his whiskey, grimacing as the alcohol burnt down his throat. Thought after thought kept clouding his mind, 'I should've said something different!'

He downed the rest of the amber liquid in one go, watching as the bartender filled his glass with more, 'She wouldn't have left if I told her the right thing!'

Every day he would replay in his mind your last call, wishing he'd find the smallest of clues between the words you'd told him, and closing his eyes every time he remembered the way you'd whispered his name.

Not even Cas could find you, you'd made sure of that too, and it only added to Dean's anger cause he was the one who'd told you to always make sure no one, and nothing could get to you.

Half of him was proud of you, you'd managed to elude him and all the others; but the other half couldn't help but think that something could've happened to you.

"Squirrel, still drinking the cheap stuff, I see" Dean didn't even bother to turn, only raising his glass in a half toast and swallowing his drink, "Not in the mood, Crowley"

"Yeah, I've heard about your unfortunate break up with (Y/n)" Green eyes turned to pin the King of hell in place as he ordered a drink, "We didn't break up."

"Whatever, don't care. I'm just here to tell you that I know where she is" He knew he couldn't trust a demon, that's what his whole life had been about, but to find you, he was willing to do anything.

"What do you want in exchange?" Crowley brought his hand to his chest in mock offense, "Ouch! What? A demon can't help a friend without being accused of plotting something?"

Dean just sighed in annoyance, waiting for the man to tell him what he wanted, "Let's just say, it's in my best interests that you find her. Two days ago she massacred ten of my demons, can't have her killing all my minions off."

An unbidden smirk tugged at Dean's face, his little, badass girlfriend was causing trouble to the King of hell himself and managing to keep herself out of the radar.

"That's my girl!" The smirk tuned into a grin as Crowley groaned, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go get her and stop this. She's in Illinois, motel's written on this" He placed a scrap of paper on the counter.

Dean was up and out of his stool before Crowley had even finished his sentence, grabbing the address and making his way out of the bar, "It was a pleasure working with you as usual, Squirrel!"

Reaching his Baby, he got in and started driving, only stopping when he needed to for gas, hoping he'd reach you before you disappeared again.

His heart was hammering in his chest, mouth going dry as he approached room 44, the one Crowley had written you'd be in; he stood there, staring at the gold numbers and taking a deep breath before he knocked.

There was no response, but he could hear someone shuffling behind the door and he hoped it was you. When it finally opened, just enough to check who was standing outside, he felt his heart about to leap out of his chest. 

He didn't utter a word, when the door closed just to open again, and he found you staring up at him; your (e/c) eyes locking on his and stealing his breath away.

None of you spoke; you just stood there staring at each other. It'd been two weeks since you'd last spoken and almost a month since you stood in front of one another.

Your hair seemed a little longer, just the slightest bit, but he'd noticed. Just like he noticed the dark bags under your eyes, and the fact that you'd lost some weight. Dean noticed everything as he stood there, not knowing what to say.

There were hundreds of words he wanted to tell you, hundreds of things he needed you to know, but for now, he thought he'd start with the most logical one, "Hey, babe!"


	5. Back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, and I mean, FINALLY, I managed to finish this fic *long exhale*  
> It took me forever, I know, but the inspiration wouldn't come, but guess what, it finally did!!! Yay for that! 
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy the last part, and as usual, let me know what you thought about it *kisses*

Your mind was blank, you had no idea what to say or do as his green eyes locked on your (e/c) ones, stealing your breath away in the process. You'd missed him so much you almost could not believe he was standing in front of you.

There was a small, faint smile ghosting on his lips; those same lips that you'd spent the last month dreaming to feel on your body again, missing the way they we able to awaken every single one of your nerves with just a feathery brush on your skin.

You swallowed the lump that formed in your throat a few times, seemingly unable to find some words, any words, to say to him. It felt like years had passed until your brain regained its functioning and you managed to mumble something.

"Dean?..." Your voice was so low as you said his name that you thought for a second that he wouldn't hear you, but he did, his smile widening as his heart threatened to jump out of his chest, until you finished your sentence.

"...What are you doing here?" The smile fell from his lips and it pained you so much to see how his eager expression morphed into confusion and then hurt, "What am I-You're kidding, right? This has to be a joke!"

You sighed, forcing yourself to keep up an annoyed façade as you stepped to the side and let him in, not wanting to cause a scene since you already knew that the whole thing was going to end in the biggest argument you'd ever had.

"No, no, I'm not kidding nor joking, what do you want, Dean?" You closed the door, resting your back against it as you felt your knees going weak at the way he was staring at you, "Oh, just dropped by to say hi... What the hell do you think I want, huh?"

His voice was louder now, his eyes glaring daggers your way, but you could see the sadness behind those glares; see how your attitude was getting at him, "Listen, Dean-" You moved from the door, starting on the speech you'd rehearsed so many times during those two weeks, but he cut you off.

"No, you listen, (Y/n)! It's been two fucking weeks since I've had any news on you; two! I spent every second I was awake looking for you, and when I wasn't looking for you I was drinking myself to unconsciousness, and now that I've finally found you, you have the nerve to ask me what I'm doing here?!"

You stared at him in silence, feeling tears gathering at the back of your eyes, drawing in a deep, shuddering breath, you went to your fridge and grabbed yourself a beer, chugging down half of its contents in one go.

"What do you want me to say, Dean?" He released a frustrated sigh, shaking his head, "How about you start with why you left everything behind, huh? Bobby, Sam...why you left me?" His voice cracked at the end, just like your heart did at how broken he sounded.

"I-uhm, well...I did it because-because it was the right thing to do" You looked away, since holding his gaze was too much for you, and stared at the brown bottle in your hand, forcing the tears back.

"Really? For who? Cause it certainly didn't feel that way to me, (Y/n)" You shrugged your shoulders, you knew it was childish and a little rude given the situation, but you did it anyways, "For you and Sammy...I didn't want you to fight because of me"

You chanced a glance at him, finding him giving you this sympathetic, cute, little smile that made your heart swell in your chest, "And you thought leaving us alone to kill each other would be better?"

The dirty look you flashed him made him chuckle lightly, and without even realizing it, you smiled back as you allowed yourself to enjoy the deep, rumbling sound. Your eyes went back to your hand and your cheeks flushed red, "I didn't really thing about that..."

"Let just say you didn't think, period" You turned around and found him standing right in front of you, his green eyes boring into yours and his plush, voluptuous lips just a few inches away from your own; you just had to lean up and you'd be able to kiss him.

Dean noticed you staring and smirked, his eyes locking on your lips while he let his tongue slowly lick across his own, "Dean, wh-what are y-you doing?" He moved closer, his body now almost flush with yours and you exhaled a shaky breath.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ever so gently, he placed his hand on your hip and you shivered when his cold fingertips came into contact with the skin left bare by your tank top, "We-uh, we should talk about this f-first, don't you think?"

"Not really, no. I know what I want, and she's finally standing right in front of me again..." He trailed off and ducked his head down to kiss you, but you placed your hand on his chest and tilted your head to the side, slightly pushing him off of you.

Closing your eyes in the meantime and pulling in a lungful of air, you walked to the other side of the room, because you knew that standing next to him, you would undoubtedly end up losing the inner battle you were having and giving into your needs for him.

"What's wrong? Didn't you miss me, too?" He raised his eyebrows in that childlish-like manner which always managed to make you feel guilty even if you weren't, "I-I just...look, I don't want your relationship with your brother to worsen and...and he doesn't want us together, Dean...I don't wanna hurt him"

Dean nodded, his eyes glued to the floor as they refused to meet yours, "Sure, don't hurt Sammy...but my feelings those-those don't matter, right?" He chuckled bitterly, shaking his head and making his way towards the door.

You watched him in silence as he was about to leave, willing yourself to let him go, but when he placed his hand on the doorknob, your heart just couldn't take it, "Dean!" You noticed as he sighed, his shoulders falling slightly and his fists clenching and unclenching before he turned to face you again.

"What?" You took a step closer to him, your hands trembling as you harshly bit on your lower lip, "Kiss me-just...please, kiss me" Dean didn't need to be told twice, in three long strides he was standing back in front of you and his lips were pressed on yours as his hands found the sides of your face to keep you close.

You snaked your arms under his jacket and around his waist, your hands fisted his flannel and pulled his body flush against yours as you lost yourself in the kiss. He pulled back after a few minutes and you leant up on your tiptoes to follow his lips, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I missed you so much, Dean!"

He smiled down at you, his eyes crinkling at the sides before he was kissing you once more, "I know, babe" Your lips stretched in a little smile against his and you trailed your hands up his torso until you hugged them around his shoulders and licked his bottom lip for access.

Your tongues tangled together as you allowed your hands to explore each other's bodies again. Dean started walking you backwards, until your back touched the wall and he pressed you against it with his body, "Dean, baby...uh, bed?"

You pulled away for air, and Dean trailed his lips down along your neck, kissing and nipping at your flesh while he enjoyed the little sounds of pleasure you were releasing because of him. You tugged on his locks, redirecting his gaze to your eyes, "Bed, please!"

You let out a frustrated, soft whine and Dean chuckled, bringing his hands under your thighs and picking you up, making you wrap your legs around his waist as he walked the short distance to the motel's bed.

He placed you on the rumpled sheets, and moved to hover over you, "I missed having you like this, sweetheart" Your cheeks flushed slightly and you pulled him down on you, taking your turn in kissing down his jaw and along his neck; your tongue snaking out to tease his flesh.

He allowed you the chance to tease him for a while, before he was taking charge once again; his hands snaking under the thin fabric of your gray, form fitting tank top to caress their way up the smooth skin of your stomach.

Goosebumps rose all over your body at his touch, "Take it off, Dean, please! I wanna feel you" His eyes found your (e/c) ones and he nodded, wasting no time into baring your upped body to his gaze. You released a soft sigh, closing your eyes for a second until you felt him caressing your latest scar.

His thumb gently touched the pinkish, risen skin, while he pursed his lips and it wasn't hard for you to imagine what was going through his mind. Your hand wrapped around his wrist, effectively making his attention snap back up to your face, "It was nothing, Dean"

"Definitely doesn't look like that to me, (Y/n)! You know better than to hunt by yourself, what were you thinking?" You shrugged your shoulders, trailing your fingers over his flannel covered bicep, using it as an excuse to avoid his eyes.

"I was doing my job, that's what I was thinking..." A heavy sigh left his lips as he shook his head down at you, "You could've gotten yourself hurt, (Y/n), really hurt. You've never been this reckl-" You cut him off by placing your fingers on his lips.

"Just...I don't wanna fight, Dean, not now...you can scold me later and I'll start yelling at you that I'm not a baby anymore, and then, then we can have hot, steamy, angry sex" You seductively kinked an eyebrow at him, licking your lips.

Dean smirked, that same smirk that made you weak at the knees and ridiculously wet in other far more intimate parts, "Oh, I like the way you think, baby" You beamed up at him and before you could add anything else, his lips descended on your own.

You lost yourself in the kiss, allowing yourself to enjoy that intimacy that you'd been craving since you'd left the bunker; you kissed until you were both out of breath, pulling back to suck in some air, only for your lips to find each other once again.

When your hunger was sated, you lay together on the mattress; your cheek resting on the cozy fabric of his flannel shirt as he tightly hugged you to his chest, "When was the last time you had a real meal, (Y/n)?"

You bit on your lip, you'd been waiting for him to ask that question since he'd walked in, "Depends on what you mean by 'real meal', are we talking about your kind of real meal or mine?" He looked down at you, and you grinned, "(Y/n)!"

"Okay, okay...a few days?" You could practically feel the disapproval radiating off of him, "C'mon, let's get up, I'mma cook ya some lunch" You were a little reluctant to let go of him, but you did anyways, knowing how worried he already was for you.

You watched him in silence as he cooked; thankfully you'd still had the mind to actually buy something to put in the fridge, just in case you ever found the energy to make yourself something that wasn't a sandwich or pre-cooked pizza, but that obviously never happened.

He asked you what you felt like eating, and you obviously answered him with your favorite dish, which didn't shock Dean in the slightest since he'd already guessed it. He set in front of you a portion for probably four people and flashed you his 'go ahead' look, waiting for you to start before he dug into his own.

You managed to finish everything and sighed, patting your belly as Dean looked at you with longing in his eyes, before he got up and helped you to your feet. There wasn't much you could do, daytime TV sucked, so you crawled back in bed.

Again, he pulled you to him, and you grinned to yourself, nuzzling his neck and pressing your lips to his skin in a lingering kiss, enjoying the feeling of his arms around your body and his legs tangled with your own.

"You should sleep, get some rest and then we'll go home, baby" You felt a lump forming in your throat, your hands becoming sweaty as you pulled back to meet his olive green eyes, "Home?" Your voice was low, a whisper; almost as if you were afraid to utter the word, which you kind of were.

"Yes, home...don't you wanna go back home with me?" Your mouth went dry as you felt his heartbeat picking up under your hand and watched as he ever so slightly raised his eyebrows in that same expression that reminded you of a hurt kid and always made your heart ache.

"I-ehm...of course, of course I wanna go home with you, Dean" He visibly relaxed then, smiling and pulling you back to rest your head in the crook of his neck, "Good, cause it didn't feel like home without you, (Y/n)" A shudder ran down your spine at his whispered confession and you buried yourself deeper in his shirt.

You easily fell asleep, lulled by his heartbeat and surrounded by his scent; Dean joining you soon after. When you woke up, you found yourself still strongly wrapped in his arms, and a grin spread on your lips as you pressed them to his cheek.

The gesture woke him up and his green eyes slowly focused on your face, "Hey..." You placed another tiny kiss on his lips, "Hey to you too!" He smirked at your groggy voice and released his hold on you, "Sorry about that, I-it's just...yeah"

"Who told you to stop, I was enjoying it you know!" You took his hands in yours and brought his arms back around you, smiling at the deep chuckle that left him, "Whatever you say, sweetheart" He inched closer to you; your faces a breath away before you jumped away.

"Winchester! That was not what I meant!" A mischievous glint flashed across his eyes as his fingers caressed your sides once again, "Thought you were enjoying yourself, (Y/n)..." You shook your head, lifting your hands to defend yourself.

"Dean, come on! Please?" That only seemed to spur him on as he chuckled and attacked you, making you squirm from side to side to get him to stop his assault on you, "Do you remember what happened the last time we had a play fight?"

As much as you wanted to answer him, your uncontrollable fit of laughter made it impossible for you to breathe, let alone speak. You knew that you wouldn't be able to fight him off, so you went for the next best thing.

You hooked one foot behind his leg and flipped the both of you around, sitting on his lap as you effectively managed to make him stop, "God! Yes...yes, I remember. It had something to do with you wanting to hear the pretty noises I make"

His eyes glazed over and his tongue slowly snaked out to wet his lower lip, before he was sucking it into his mouth; your hips subconsciously rolling on top of his, "You do make the prettiest of noises for me, babe"

He splayed his hand on your bare lower back, pulling you down until you were a few inches away from kissing him, and then he was slowly trailing it up your back, taking his sweet time in teasing you in the process.

When his fingers finally found your hair, you were already panting from excitement; your eyes hooded and your cheeks flushed, "What should I do now, (Y/n)?" You closed your eyes at how his voice alone was affecting you, and swallowed that little self control you had left.

"Pull my hair, Dean, please...please, pull it" His chest heaved with the deep breath that he took, before he tugged on your locks, making you arch your back and groan out his name as your nails dug into the muscles of his shoulders.

You opened your eyes to find his focused solely on your face and your reaction, "D-Do it again, please..." You couldn't believe how easily he'd turned you into a begging mess, but you couldn't really blame yourself; he was good at what he did, very good. 

He complied and did it again, this time tugging more firmly and you were a goner; your hands pulling at the pieces of clothing that were separating you from him. Your hands trailed up his naked torso as your eyes followed them, before you were staring into his own.

Your heated mound was right onto his member, and it felt so good to feel him again, picturing what he was going to do to you. You rolled your hips and he growled, tugging on your hair to tilt your head back as he leant up to attack your neck.

He lavished the skin with open-mouthed kisses, stopping to suck marks onto it, or to tease it with his teeth as he kept moving you on top of him to give you both the friction you were craving.

The hand that wasn't in your hair unclasped your bra and groped your breast as soon as it was freed, toying with it before teasing your already hardened nipple, making you arch your back again as you mewled his name in ecstasy.

That made him tug on your hair once more, as he craved to hear the sound of your voice when his name rolled past your lips like that, "You okay with, ehm...with this-with us doing this?"

"Of course I am! What makes you think I'm not?" You pressed yourself as close to him as possible, still grinding your core on his crotch and he groaned, resting his head on your collarbone, "Just wanted to be sure, sweetheart!"

His hot, rugged breath fanned over your skin as his hands fell to your upper thighs, squeezing the flesh as you kept moving on top of him. You waved your hands through his strands, gently scraping your fingernails onto his scalp, earning yourself a sweet, soft moan from him.

Growing desperate, Dean flipped you over once more; your back touching the rumpled, rough sheets as he pressed you to the mattress with his weight, "Let's get you out of these, princess!" His fingers looped in the waistband of your sweats and slid them down your legs.

Your panties were soaked through and Dean seemed to appreciate very much as he parted your legs, taking a moment to just watch and enjoy you lying underneath him like that; then his hands were caressing up your thighs until they settled on your hips.

He bent down and pressed his lips back on yours, slow at first but quickly adding his tongue and teeth into the kiss, making you melt underneath him, "Dean...Dean, please take them off! Take your pants off, baby"

Your hands wandered down along the expanse of his back, feeling the muscles shifting underneath his freckled skin, until they reached his belt and tugged on it to get your message across. He reluctantly detached his lips from your neck, and worked to get them off.

You helped him push the fabric down his legs, immediately pulling him back onto you as soon as his jeans were on the floor. A sigh left your lips when his naked body pressed against yours, to finally be able to feel his skin on yours felt like a dream; one that resembled the many you'd had.

Your hands were desperately hugging him to your body, almost as if that would confirm his presence there with you, while his hands were caressing your body as he tried to make himself believe that he had indeed finally found you.

For a while, you didn't know how long, you just stayed tangled together, your bodies moving on one another and your lips continuously connecting between lungfuls of air until the both of you felt like you'd had your fills; until you were satisfied.

"Where do you want me, babe?" Dean's lips pressed to your ear as he whispered the words, his hips rutting on your own as you both searched for friction, "Inside of me, please...just-I need to feel you inside of me, Dean!"

He groaned in your ear, nodding his head and working to rid you both of your underwear; a shiver running down your spine when he pressed his completely naked body onto yours, "Fuck! You feel good, Dean"

A light chuckle left his lips as he shifted to properly fit between your parted legs, "I've done nothing yet, (Y/n)!" You looked up at him, suppressing your own laugh, "Shut up! You feel good anyways" You smirked and pressed your lips to his, stopping the cocky remark you knew was coming.

A hum was all he managed as your fingers threaded through his hair; the feeling of your soft breasts pressing against his chest, your legs on either side of his hips and your warm, wet heat rubbing up and down his shaft, felt almost too good to be true.

Your lips parted as you drew in a deep breath, closing your eyes as his hand travelled down your body to find your mound; his fingers daintily tracing your slit to check just how wet you'd gotten.

You moaned as he pushed one finger inside of you, quickly adding a second one to stretch you out; his breath hot and rugged on your neck as he kept his lips next your ear, "You sure you don't want me to eat you out first? God, baby girl, I've been dying to taste your pussy once more!"

Your hips bucked at his whisper, and you debated whether you could wait a little longer or not before you answered him, "Later, please, baby, I just-I wanna feel you...I need you, Dean, please!"

He pressed a kiss to your lips and removed his fingers from inside of you, coating his member with your juices before slowly sinking in, "Holy-ugh! Fuck, (Y/n), you good?" You dug your nails in his shoulders as your walls stretched to accommodate him.

"Yes, yes, you can move...move, Dean!" He remained still for a few more seconds, before he withdrew his hips and pushed back inside of you; strangled groans leaving both of your parted, swollen lips.

You stared at one another as he moved into you, your eyes wandering over the other's features, before they locked back on each other. Your bodies effortlessly slid together; the both of you working to pleasure the other.

Dean pulled out of your centre, and you raised your hips to meet him thrust for thrust when he pushed back in; your clit rubbing against his pelvis and sending shocks through your entire body every single time.

One of your hands kept digging its nails into his shoulder, while the other one travelled the expanse of his back to grab his round, toned ass; his hands instead went: one to tease your hard nipples, and the other tangled back in your hair.

You felt your body start to tingle all over, your abdomen tightening as your rhythm increased; his thrusts growing more erratic as he throbbed inside of you.

Your walls began to clamp on him, and Dean groaned, tugging on your hair and bringing his other hand to toy with your clit, making you close your eyes and arch your back as your release hit you, triggering his own.

You kept gingerly rolling your hips until you'd both gotten down from your highs, your bodies sticking to one another as you tried to slow your breathings; your hearts pounding violently in your chests.

Dean rested his head in the crook of your neck, listening to your heartbeat slowing down, until you could move again and he gently pulled out, the both of you wincing at your sensitivity, "How're you feeling, sweetheart?"

You moaned out something that resembled a 'fan-freaking-tastic', making him chuckle as he lay back on the mattress next to you, pulling you to lie your head on his chest.

Silence fell back around you, enveloping you completely, and for a second you wondered if he hadn't fallen back asleep, "Dean?" You tilted your head up and found him looking down at you with a small smile on his lips, "What is it?"

"I just, uhm...I wanted to thank you for, you know, coming for me" His hand moved to brush some hair off of your face, before he pressed his lips to your forehead, "Yeah well, I should thank you, too, (Y/n), for not closing the door in my face"

You tried to suppress your smile, playfully hitting his chest, "Idjit!" He smirked and wrapped his arms more tightly around your frame, until you gathered some courage to ask him what had been bugging you since you'd asked him to kiss you.

"How long, ehm, how long do you think Sammy's gonna be mad for?" Your forefinger traced abstract patterns on his chest, "I'm pretty sure he's not mad anymore. He just wants you back home with us, where he knows we'll both keep you safe"

A smile spread on your lips at his words, and you bit on your lower one to contain your joy, "Well, I'll have you know, mister, that I can perfectly take care of myself" You looked up at him with a cocky smirk, and he chuckled, rolling on top of you and pinning you to the bed.

"Oh, I know that, (Y/n)! Crowley's told me you've been causing him quite some troubles, but that, does not mean I'll stop being overly protective of your cute, little ass, miss!" You wanted to protest but his lips descended on yours again.

"If I remember correctly, you said a little something about letting me between your thighs later...well, babe, this is later!" He winked at you and slid along your body, nipping and kissing his way down to where your slick was once more gathering quickly.


End file.
